


Limbic Resonance

by ISlayedBuffy



Category: Engelsforstrilogin | The Engelsfors Trilogy - Mats Strandberg & Sara Bergmark Elfgren
Genre: Gen, Multi, Nobody is Dead, Sense8 AU, discontinued, don't wanna spoil y'all, i will add more relationship and character tags as i go along cause ya know, not that i have any sense of direction with this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISlayedBuffy/pseuds/ISlayedBuffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently saving the world wasn't enough for the world, so it decided to throw something new at them. Something that might be bringing these seven witches heaps of trouble and maybe heaps of power?</p><p>--abandoned don't look at me like that--</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limbic Resonance

**Author's Note:**

> Some things about this story before you head in:
> 
> 1\. I have limited sense of direction of where I'm heading with it.  
> 2\. Grammatical and spelling errors will probably be common and you're welcome to tell me in the comments or hit me up somewhere else so I can correct it if I hadn't noticed.  
> 3\. As said in the tags I will add character and relationship tags as I go along if it's needed, mostly because I as said don't have any real direction but partly also because I don't wanna spoil y'all.  
> 4\. I have trouble with trigger warnings so I will put them up when I know stuff needs that but again throw away a message or write in the comments if you find something that is in trigger warned and I'll write it in.  
> 5\. This is all trash. I'm trash. You are trash. It's fine.

“Did it ever occur to you that maybe after everything that happened and everything that is  _ happening _ you shouldn’t look that much into why you haven’t got an element? Maybe you should just let it go?” Linnéa asked. Her and Minoo were sitting outside the manor, on the grass, in the for once nice summer weather. They would do that once in awhile, and mostly they always sat in silence just enjoying the others company. Minoo looked up from the book she was researching from.

“Yes, and I decided that I want to know. I want to know why I’m special.” She answered before looking down at the book again. It barely took a second before she could feel Linnéa’s gaze continuing to drill a hole in her head. She could already feel the grin on Linnéa’s face, see it without looking back up yet again. She just knew it was there. Knew Linnèa enough. 

“Not that I’m actually that special.” Minoo mumbled. Linnéa laughed. She’s won yet again in the endless game that is getting Minoo to stand by the fact that she is indeed special but it doesn’t matter because special isn’t special when you’re a chosen one. 

Linnéa kept her mouth shut about the fact that she knew at least one person besides herself that found Minoo very special. In a very painfully obvious way that only the person on the receiving end could miss. And with that, the silence settled between them again. The only sounds that could be heard were the leaves in the wind, a bird or two, and some laughs coming from inside. It was usually not that quiet and the two of them were enjoying every single second that the noise was elsewhere. 

“It has crossed my mind but maybe Ida is right though. About our current unsettling situation. Maybe this whole using each other’s power thing is my fault. Maybe I am causing this. It wouldn’t be that weird after all.” Minoo explained. 

“Maybe. I doubt it. You're technically magically useless now so it seems more plausible with a second apocalypse catastrophe.” Linnéa stated simply. Minoo looked up from the book again and at Linnéa. Linnèa who she adored so much. She could be so frustrating, and pig-headed, and all kinds of impulsive. Regardless, Minoo thought, Linnèa was the best influence on her and a good friend. 

“Do you think that it would have been possible for all of us to be friends if this hadn’t happened to us?” Minoo asked. “I mean, if we tried. If we were forced to try to be nice to each other but didn’t have to save the world and all.”

“What kind of a question is that? We saved the world together, I don’t think anything can bond people better than that but how would I know? I don’t really know a life of being friends with you that isn’t trying to save the world or post-trying to save the world.” Linnéa laughed. 

“We would.” Rebecka chimed in from the terrace above them. “At least you and I.” She added with a smile looking at Minoo. Linnéa looked from one to the other a few times with a smug smile. Minoo’s ears were getting exponentially redder by the second to the point where Linnéa was sure they would explode if Minoo didn’t take a deep breath and calmed down immediately. With a sigh she stood up to leave. 

“I’m going to go drink something. My head is killing me.” She excused herself, leaving Rebecka and Minoo to some, in her opinion, much needed privacy. 

Rebecka walked down from the terrace to sit beside Minoo in the place left empty by Linnéa. She wanted to say something, continue on the subject of friendship and on and on and on. Like always. However, when her smile spreads even wider on her lips she realizes that there’s no way that is going to happen at the moment right there when Minoo is more engrossed in the book she’s ever seen her be. Neither of them would be able to form coherent sentences. 

“You’re staring.” Minoo mumbled, trying to hide a smile. Horribly so. 

“I know.” Rebecka laughed. Minoo tried to continue on reading as always. Tried to not get dragged into it. Her ears were burning up and she knew that Rebecka had seen it. It worked for a few second before she closed the book she had been researching from and looked up at Rebecka.

“Walk?” Minoo asked. Rebecka nodded.   
  


“What if it  _ is  _ an apocalypse thing again?” Anna-Karin asked, shrugging, right as Linnéa stepped into the kitchen. Anna-Karin, Elias, and Vanessa were seated around the table. All three with a bowl of ice-cream in front of them. Ida had somehow ended up on the floor leaning against the wall with her phone in hand. 

“Jesus, you too? Why can’t we just let this go? Why does this have to be something bad? Maybe it just is?” Linnéa said, half-answer half-question. Vanessa gave her a stern look when Anna-Karin sunk lower into herself and and further down the chair. 

“Look, all I’m saying is that not everything that happens to us that has to do with magic has to be bad.” Linnéa shrugged. 

“Oh? Tell me one thing that has been good.” Ida turned around to look at Linnéa, an eyebrow raised. Linnéa poured herself a glass of juice, took a gulp before deciding on the right answer. 

“And since when are you the optimistic one here?” Ida added, milliseconds before Linnéa was about open her mouth to give Ida an answer to the previous question. She took another gulp, looking Ida right into the eyes. The constant battle of power, to be on top, to have the upper hand, never withered away with saving the world or when they in some strange way actually became friends. It just got more playful, more lovingly ruthless. Vanessa rolled her eyes when she realized what was happening in front of her. It could take a few seconds for someone to win this time. Or it could take a whole evening. 

“People change.” Linnéa smirked, glancing over at Vanessa for a second. “And you know, I’m not actually being that optimistic about this to be honest. I’m just not seeing any actual signs that this has to be inheritably bad just because it’s happening to us and it has to do with magic.” 

“My question still stands though, can you name one good thing magic has brought us?” Ida asked. She knew the instant that something died in Linnéa’s eyes that she had won this time. This time, however, the happiness of winning one of their many battles didn’t last long. How sad was it that Linnéa couldn’t name  _ one _ thing? Not a single good thing that magic had brought them. Ida couldn’t name one either. Magic only came with darkness and misery and— and… an ominous cloud of constant possible death that all of them had experienced at least once in their quest to save humanity. 

Linnéa took the last big gulps from the glass of juice and put it in the dishwasher. She didn't answer the question. She didn't have to. Frankly, she didn't want to give Ida the pleasure. She started to walk out of the kitchen but turned around a few steps into the leaving of the said kitchen. The right answer was right there. Right in front of her. 

“A family.” She stated simply. “Magic. Being a chosen one. All of that. All of what we went through. It sucked. And it could’ve sucked even worse. But I got a family in the process. We all got a family. Or a second family.” she smiled, turning around again and walking out of there as if she hadn’t just dropped the line that would rule the ‘Ida-and-Linnéa-power-struggle-finishing-line-of-the-week’ for more than a week, month, year. It was an instant KO of this match. 

The others sat around the table in silence for a few seconds pondering what Linnéa had said before Adriana walked into the kitchen. She was wearing one of her generic outfits — a blouse and a skirt— and Vanessa couldn’t help but to wonder how that godly woman didn’t show any sign of physical straint from the heat. No single sign of sweat, no sign that the heat was taking any toll on her. She wasn’t sure if she found it admirable, strange, or slightly sexy. 

“I would like to speak to all of you in my office as soon as possible.” she straightened her back, a smile hinting on her face, before turning around and walking out, leaving a sense of urgency behind her in the kitchen. 

“This can’t be good.” Elias sighed, finishing the last of his ice-cream.   
  


They had left the grass, the manor, the everything behind them and walked aimlessly away from there. Minoo marveled in how different it felt to be taking a walk with Rebecka in summer daylight as opposed to autumn and winter darkness. She enjoyed it just as much. Anytime spent with Rebecka was time well spent. Taking walks was almost better, no matter the time or season. The walks usually began and ended in a softly settled silence, with some conversation in between does two points in time. Conversation stretching from ‘God, this was a bad idea it’s freezing’ to ‘Monty Python is strangely funnier when it’s just passing in conversation than if you’re actually watching it’ to ‘I don’t know what I would do without you, you’re my best friend and I love you’. Neither of them had actually said that they loved the other. To Minoo it felt too much like admitting that she really did love Rebecka and not in a platonic best friend way. Rebecka just thought she’d made it quite obvious that she loved Minoo in any and every way that she was allowed to live her.

Rebecka opened her mouth to speak but she shut it with a smile shortly thereafter. She wanted to leap this time. Leap of the edge she was standing on whenever she was around Minoo. Leap right into the open and pray to anything and everything that Minoo would catch her. Bravery had failed her all the times before this, she’d always backed away from the edge, played it safe. Today though. Today would be the day. She would leap, and if Minoo wasn’t there to catch her. Well. She’d fly. Or maybe just land with style and hope for minimal damage. She took a deep breath making herself ready for it. 

“Hey, so… Uhm— I uh— I was wondering… something. About you and uh— I. And uh— I was wondering if maybe…” Rebecka took another deep breath, looking down at her hands shaking. When she looked up at Minoo again she was met with a frown of confusing. Or maybe with concern. Rebecka wasn’t sure. She backed away from the edge. She couldn’t do this. She couldn’t. 

“What are you wondering?” Minoo asked. Rebecka sighed, shaking her head, more to herself. She couldn’t back down. There was no smart way out of this and she cursed herself for not thinking of an escape plan, about something else she could be wondering if the leap was yet again too daunting. Now she was stuck at the edge, with no way out except for over it. She looked down at her hands again, then her feet, up at a bird to her side. The bird felt highly interesting to look at when she wasn’t sure she dared to look back at Minoo again. She followed the bird with her eyes as it flew away and when it was out of sight she had nowhere else to look that seemed reasonable to her except Minoo. They were standing still and Minoo had been looking at her the whole time. To Rebecka it seemed obvious she was avoiding this. 

“Are you okay? Are you wondering something bad? Something good? Something scary?” Minoo asked. “Weird?” she added with a laugh. 

Rebecka looked up at Minoo, meeting her gaze. A warmth spread throughout her whole body, with it a smile she couldn’t control. She was wondering so many things. Wondering how Minoo hadn’t realized yet that Rebecka was in love with her. Wondering if Minoo felt the same thing. Wondering if there was any possibility that there was any other way out of this. None of the questions floating around her head seemed right, nothing she thought of to say seemed fitting. 

“I just—” Rebecka shrugged, “I was just wondering if you think this is bad. The whole being able to use each other's powers and all that thing.” She backed away. Again. She knew very well that a time would come when she wouldn't step away from the challenge. Minoo’s smile faltered. A deep frown graced her face. She was sure that wasn't the original thing that Rebecka was wondering. It didn't make sense for it to be. She wasn't up for questioning it. Wasn't up for the possibly getting herself into a conversation she wasn't  ready for, that Rebecka wasn't ready for.

“I don't know.” She answered simply. She genuinely didn't know. There was nothing to go on. Not really. No references. No prophecies. Nothing. 

“Maybe it's not that bad then.” Minoo hoped Rebecka was right, that no references meant that they weren't in the immediate danger that her anxiety ridden brain had decided this meant they were in. 

They turned around at the same time when they heard noises coming from behind them. Tires against the gravel. Elias on a bike, coming at them fast. When he stopped beside them he was out of breath. In a hurry.

“Adriana wants to talk to us. She didn't say why but I guess she found something. She said ‘as soon as possible’ so.” He swallowed a couple of times throughout the sentence, his voice raspy from the effort on the bike. Minoo and Rebecka didn't hesitate a second to turn back and walk back, their pace a lot faster then previously.   
  


They silence was thick as syrup in Adriana’s office where they had all gathered at her request. No one had asked why, she hadn’t told them. It was already a known fact that something had happened. A revelation as to what is going on with them. Some new fact as to why they can suddenly share their powers with each other. Even with Minoo at times with a lot of struggle. 

Adriana cleared her throat before standing up from her chair, walked to stand in front of the office table, and leaned against it. With her arms crossed over her chest she looked at them one by one. 

“I think we have to go through what has happened so far again.” She told them. “It’s my understanding that this isn’t entirely new to Linnéa and Vanessa, yet nothing like this has quite happened.” She looked at them. 

“Yeah. I mean, somehow we can feel what the other is feeling and I haven’t really question it that much until this happened. When we’ve talked about we’ve realized that we don’t know where it comes from and at first we just supposed it had something to do with the soulmate thing or the fact that we all already can talk telepathically or whatever.” Vanessa shrugged. “I guess maybe that’s wrong.” 

“And this all started to happen how?” Adriana asked, looking at all of them again.    
  
“The sharing of powers or the being able to feel what the others are feeling and seeing what the others are seeing and pretty much being in the same place only not really?” Elias asked. Adriana sighed. This was a huge mess. A giant tangled web of questions and dark spots and nothing made any real sense to any of them. Least of all to Adriana. It scared her to be this in the dark when it came to handling the chosen ones. She felt responsible for them. If she let anything happened to them again, after everything the council put them through, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. 

“When I was down in that place where I fell and couldn’t get up because it was too steep. It felt like I dragged Vanessa to me. As if I dragged her conscious to me and with that she ended up tagging along her being with her powers but she wasn’t actually there. I could see her and I’m sure if I had tried I could’ve touched her without my and going through her arm as if she was a ghost but… she wasn’t there. Not really.” Anna-Karin explained. Vanessa was nodding slowly. 

“She’s right. I was  there but I was also here. It was in my head you know, but it was happening too. Only, far away from my actual self.” Vanessa added her side of the story. 

“And you have all tried to do the same thing and succeeded?” Adriana asked. They all nodded. 

“You’ve tried to feel the physical feeling of someone else in this room?” The all nodded. 

“It didn’t work for me.” Minoo told Adriana who didn’t seem surprised. Minoo reminded herself that even if Adriana didn’t have to she still almost always keeps a straight face with them. Maybe she was surprised, or disgruntled, about it, and just didn’t show it. Adriana straightened herself from leaning against the table. 

“I’ve found references to something similiar. However, it doesn’t make any sense.” She began. “It’s called sensates. It’s more scientific than magical, I’d like to believe though that it’s combination of the both. It’s supposedly a group of eight who share a telepathic and sometimes empathetic bond with each other. They can share knowledge and skills with each other, such as you share you’re power with each other. As I’ve understood they can also essentially be in several places at one. One where they physically belong and one or more places where one of their so called cluster is, not in physical form but the other person or people will see no different and neither will you.” Adriana explained. The syrup thick silence sets again and they’re all trying to understand what she had just told them. 

“We’re only seven. The rest makes sense.” Elias shifted in seat. 

“Maybe there’s some poor lost soul out there who thinks they’re going crazy. We’ve all been through that one.” Rebecka joked. 

“So, is that what we are now? Sensates?” Linnéa asked.  

“I don’t know. It’s the most reasonable explanation I’ve found so far. It was big enough of a breakthrough that I wanted to you all to tell you. Unless there are any more questions about it you’re all free to leave whenever.” They stood up slowly, one by one and left the room. 


End file.
